This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Momordica charantia will be cultivated in South Dakota to provide a supply of plant material for research. Essential oils will be extracted by organic solvent extraction and aqueous extraction with preparative TLC for different combinations of solvents and identification using GC/MS techniques. Purified products will be submitted to Dr. Yang for testing on diabetic animals.